This invention relates to a method and a system for securing an object from forgery. In particular, the invention relates to a method and a system for securing an object from forgery by means of a seal element which comprises an antenna structure, for example a coil, which can be regarded as an electrical oscillating circuit.
Conventional methods for securing objects by means of a seal are based substantially on the fact that the seal is configured such that a tampering with the object can be recognized by the fact that the seal has been destroyed or at least damaged. A tampering with a seal which comprises a coil can be recognized, for example, by the fact that the coil has been damaged, for example has a conducting path break. Such a conducting path break is easily recognizable by means of suitable evaluation methods.
A securing from forgery by means of a seal element or seal is then ineffective if one succeeds in detaching the seal from the object without damage and in again applying it, either on the original object or on a forged object.